minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft RPG
Minecraft RPG is an RPG based off Minecraft. Plot An evil creature named the Enderdragon has been terrorizing The End dimension for generations, and a new ruler named Endereye wants to be the new ruler. The screen fades to black, and several roars, glass breaking and slices of swords are heard. The screen goes back to normal, and the Enderdragon is nowhere to be seen. After this, Endereye makes a throne and sits on it, and laughs as the Endermen are forced to do what he commands. He then plans to rule the other dimensions such as the Nether and then, the Overworld. In the Overworld, you (the player) are building a house to protect yourself, but then Endereye teleports to you and summons a creeper to blow up your house. You enter a battle scene with the creeper. You use your bare fists to fight, and you eventually destroy the creeper. Endereye is enraged at this, and tells you his plans, and teleports away. However, a spider comes out from behind and bites you, inflicting poison in you, and you fall to the ground. The screen fades to black. WORLD 1, FOREST: A few seconds later, you wake up in the forest, you meet another person named Steve. Steve directs you through through some of the forest, and a group of spiders come up to you. You battle the spiders, and win. Steve gives you a wooden sword and some apples. Suddenly, an arrow hits Steve's back, and a skeleton comes from behind Steve. Steve falls on his face, knocked out. You take the arrow out of Steve. Then you battle the skeleton. You win, and a person named Yarn comes out of a tree. Yarn says he is a servant of Endereye, and will be waiting for you at the end of the forest. Yarn teleports to the end of the forest. Steve wakes up, and says to go that way (right). When you get to the end of the forest, Yarn shows up and battles you. Yarn is eventually defeated, and tells you there are five colored crystals for every worlds, and those crystals, when combined, have the power to destroy anything. WORLD 2, SNOWY: When the forest is completed, you go to a world covered with snow, with Snow Golems that fight you. At the end of the snowy world, Endereye shows up, and spawns a monster Snow Golem with five other Snow Golems. You fight the monster Snow Golem and it's minions, and when they are defeated, you see a Nether portal, and there is nothing ahead, just a cliff. So you and Steve enter the Nether portal. WORLD 3: THE NETHER: You end up in the Nether, and the portal disappears. Blazes are in the Nether, and you cross Nether bridges, and jump across breaking platforms, avoid lava, with glowstone as your light source. Eventually, you reach another portal, but it's guarded by an over-powered Blaze. You fight the Blaze, and you win, and escape. Steve is still inside the Nether, and falls, with a pit of lava below him. You then hear destruction, and rush back in the portal, and saves Steve. You and Steve hurry out the portal. You then fall inside a hole. WORLD 4: UNDERGROUND: You end up underground, TBA. TBA. Nobody writes. Category:Minecraft Games